


Adding a Plus One to the Family.

by Speightbrigade



Series: Warriors of Heaven [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Returns, Archangels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightbrigade/pseuds/Speightbrigade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after Gabriel's healing, new orders are given... retrieve the youngest Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adding a Plus One to the Family.

It was hot, that’s what she registered as she descended through the first level, of course her Grace burned hotter than anything Hell had to offer but it was still pretty toasty. Touching down on the first level of the maze-like structure, the Archangel walked, wings held strong, Grace pulsing and smiting every black eyed abomination she came across, death in the form of a young woman. 

The vessel: 25 at most, hard hazel eyes, rosewood hair, lightly curled falling around her mid-back. Wearing a grey vest shirt, a white flowing summer skirt and heeled sandals she strode forward, unstoppable to anything Hell had to offer. 

Down she went, deeper into the depths, crushing demon after demon, breezing past the hopeful replacements for Alistair amongst the seemingly endless rack of chains and hooks, she was a beacon, a dangerous yet unavoidable beacon throughout hell, demonic forces drawn to it like moths to a flame, only to perish with a flex of a shimmering silver tipped wing. 

She didn’t stop this until she reached the 10th level, unknown to most lore which described nine levels to the inferno; this level contained only a small population, once one, now three: Michael, Adam Milligan and Lucifer himself. The Cage.

Completely opposite to the nine levels above, the Cage burned cold, as if a Cold Star burned directly above, the flames surrounding the normally impenetrable sigil covered cage defied Earthen logic as they copied the occupants in the room, licking at her bare ankles with freezing temperatures.  
It mattered not; neither hot nor cold could touch her, just as it failed to harm the two archangels within the walls of impenetrable angelic metal. 

“Azrael” came the smooth voice of the once beautiful Morningstar, oh how the mighty had fallen, his glow now dimmed within the depths, if she dared, the younger Archangel would have wept for her older brother, whom used the guise of his backup vessel on Earth to appear in front of the young Milligan boy without burning his eyes out. “You came to visit, how sweet of you, we thought you lost” he spoke as he stepped into the blue light of the cold flames. 

“Not quite brother” she spoke, stepping closer to the bars, the click of her heels reverberating around the domed room. 

“Did you come to free us then, Azrael?” Michael questioned a waver to his voice, his guise that of the young John Winchester, such a handsome vessel she mused to herself, much more fitting than the haunted boy propped up against a rock at a corner of the cage. 

“No, you had your chance on fathers’ paradise, you chose to fight. You might as well have simply asked to fall” she responded evenly as she stretched out her palm towards her brothers in request “I’m here for the Youngest Winchester, he does not belong here” 

“He is nothing more than a hollow husk of a child, worthless; Daddy’s boy burned his mind to a crisp” Michael bristled at the comment from Lucifer but said nothing, he knew what his habitation of the boys mind had done to it, it was pointless even torturing him for amusement now, he simply took it without sound, without movement. If Michael were to be honest to himself, he doubted he’d allow Lucifer to touch the boy even if he had been receptive. 

“He shall be healed” She intoned her palm still outstretched. 

“How, Raphael?” Michael questioned, his emerald wings flexing, Raphael had always had a strange talent for healing the untreatable even by Angelic standards.

“No, Raphael fell to our dear little fledgling, Castiel, a few months back; doing the exact same thing you boys did, being a fool.” Both older Archangels bristled, Lucifer’s burnt orange wings –once a shimmering gold- flexing in annoyance, Michael’s twitching in barely restrained anger. 

“I killed him at Stull” Lucifer growled, his palms curling into fists 

“Yes, and Raphael went out the exact same way, splattered against the walls of an underground bunker, not very classy but the fledgling wasn’t exactly in his right mind at the time, and they were in the middle of a civil war”

“How is he alive, if I killed him? I made sure of it; he was a stain on the grass, nothing more!” Lucifer snarled, grabbing the bars in anger, Castiel had attacked Michael; and an attack on his older brother should not have gone unpunished. 

“Because Castiel appeared to be doing exactly what Father actually wanted, protecting, loving and caring for humanity. While you two were more intent to destroy, he intended to protect… and so Father rewarded him, and quite rightly too” she took a step closer to the bars, a shimmering glow swirling around them as a force field, keeping most out, extra protection. Lucifer backed down, glancing to Michael, who had been quelled with the knowledge that their Father had intervened, and saddened that his choice had been wrong, he had failed his Father, now he understood his punishment was just. 

“So how do you mean to heal the boy, with the healer dead surely it is impossible?” Michael questioned softly, casting a furtive glance back to the boy whom had willingly chosen to stand by him. 

“Adam Milligan deserves the gift of life, he does not deserve what hand he has been dealt, and it seems Father agrees, as my only reasoning for breaching Hell is that I awoke this morning granted with sudden order to heal and retrieve him”

“You cannot heal unless ordered, unless the gift is earned… I remember” Michael nodded and stepped towards the boy, his arms coming to rest under the boys legs and around his back, lifting him as If he were nothing and carrying him to the bars. Lucifer did nothing to intervene “Ironic isn’t it, how the Archangel of Death and Retribution, is given the task to grant life…”

“Hilarious” she deadpanned, reaching through the force field which crackled with energy that would smite any demon to cross it. Michael held Adam close to the bars, allowing Azrael to smoothly wrap her hand around the boys’ wrist, a glow transmitting from her palm, and into his veins. “He will seizure, hold him still” she commanded, her hard eyes fixed on the boys’ form as it began to twitch and convulse. Michael held fast, eyes narrowing in concentration as the slight golden glow engulfed Adams body, every vein within him lighting up with the pure golden energy, her grace healing his mind, his soul and his body as it traveled through him. 

The blue flames around them dimmed as the energy pulsed outwards, hot air billowing around them, quelling the cold, Azrael’s wings spread out wide, shimmering golden and silver, seeming to pulsate in time with the pulsing glow of Adam’s veins, pumping life into him. 

As smoothly as it began, it ended, the light receding from his veins back into her palm, the glow dying down and settling within her wings, which folded to rest comfortably over her shoulders like a cloak of metallic blades. 

“Is it done?” Lucifer questioned; a curious edge to his voice. 

“Yes, it is done, he should awaken once taken above” she responded, smoothly taking Adam from Michaels arms through the bars, which seemed to bend to her will as if God himself manipulated them. They snapped back into place the moment the boy was free. 

“Will we ever be free?” Michael asked, casting a seemingly hopeless glance up to the blue lit bricked ceiling, for a creature of the Sky, being trapped underground was the worst punishment anyone could give, their only anchor to sanity being each other. 

“Perhaps, for now you must do penance for your wrong doings, both of you… I am… saddened, by the severity of Fathers punishment for you both; perhaps he will grant mercy when humans no longer require protection from you” she mused, tilting her head slightly to the left, the weight of the boy in her arms seemingly nothing. 

“They will always require protection from us, we are Archangels, Azrael” Lucifer smiled wistfully 

“That should not give you the right to attack, torture, or emotionally traumatise them, they are young, flawed and foolish, but they have promise, you should give them a chance, you should both give them a chance”

“And how would you know, sister…” Michael questioned, stepping close to the bars, his wings tight against his shoulders, he hadn’t seen this particular sister in many years since she had disappeared from Heaven not long after Gabriel fled. 

“I’ve lived amongst them, made a life for my own, there are some that worship even you, Lucifer… they have promise.” she smiled, turning to face the way she entered, she pauses “I do hope you’ve ceased your petty squabbling...” 

Both brothers glanced to each other, resignation and regret gracing their features “we have” they spoke in unison

“Good… then I will continue to visit” and with that, she left, taking the youngest Winchester with her, and this time, she flew.

**Author's Note:**

> The second prequel to the larger fic 'Warriors of Heaven'


End file.
